Labeling of Compact Disk/Digital Video Disk (CD/DVD) has in the past been routinely accomplished through screen printing methods. While this method can provide a wide variety of label content, it tends to be cost ineffective for run lengths less than 300-400 disks because the fixed cost of unique materials and set-up are shared by all the disks in each run. In screen printing a stencil of the image is prepared, placed in contact with the CD/DVD and then ink is spread by squeegee across the stencil surface. Where there are openings in the stencil the ink passes through to the surface of the CD/DVD, thus producing the image. Preparation of the stencil is an elaborate, time consuming and expensive process.
In recent years, significant increases in use of CD/DVD disks as a data distribution vehicle have increased the need to provide customized label content to reflect the data content of the CD/DVD. For these applications, the screen label printing presents a dilemma as disks are designed to permit customized user information to be recorded in standardized CD/DVD formats.